This invention relates to an apparatus for use in cleaning the exteriors of elongated articles such as elongate rods, bars, tubes and the like without having to accommodate the entire article during cleaning. For example, metal bar stock and the like may be supplied to a user with a rust-protective mill oil film on the outer surfaces, and it is generally desirable to remove such film prior to performing manufacturing processes on the material in order to protect operators and equipment from the oily film and to limit the collection of grime and dirt on the material.
It is generally impractical to fabricate cleaning tanks of sufficient length to accommodate entire bars, rods and the like in all of the lengths generally encountered in engineering practice. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus for the purpose indicated which is of a compact size and which allows an elongate article of substantially any length, longer than the apparatus, to be cleaned by moving the article lengthwise through the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus as referred to which allows cleaning to take place in an enclosed environment in which an operator is not exposed to possibly harmful cleaning fluids and/or fumes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus as referred to wherein an elongate article to be cleaned is passed lengthwise through a cleaning station in which the exterior of the article is engaged by surrounding cleaning brushes and which has the facility for adjusting the positioning of the brushes to accommodate articles of different diameter.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents pertaining to cleaning devices for elongate articles and the like. None of the patents, however, discloses a cleaning apparatus having the features of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,056, May 5, 1953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,935, June 22, 1965 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,885, Oct. 14, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,526, Sept. 29, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,561, Sept. 9, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,672, June 28, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,175, Mar. 5, 1985 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,577, Mar. 12, 1985